


Sweetness

by Missy



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cheesecake, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Penny sample something sweet after making love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: The Big Bang Theory, Leonard/Penny, cheesecake

“…Oh sweetie,” Penny sighed when Lenny presented her with a small pink bakery box. “You got me cheesecake?”

He shrugged. “I was hungry.” He seemed to know how redundant giving it to her was, but it had made sense to his growling stomach at the time.

She picked up her fork, then picked at the cake. Eventually she broke off a small chunk and plopped it between her lips – and her eyes flared in delight. “Oh God,” Penny moaned, taking a huge bite out of the double-chocolate cheesecake. “Oh, my God!”

“…You know you make that sound in bed with me, don’t you?” Leonard asked.

“Oh…I know…hmph…” she kept shoveling the cheesecake in.

Leonard took the plate from her hand and sliced off a chunk. “Open up.” 

She rolled her eyes and obeyed. And, predictably, after she consumed a few forkfuls Leonard ‘accidentally lost a chunk of cheesecake, and a small hunk of the white stuff plopped onto Penny’s breast. He shifted to kiss her just where it had landed. “Strawberries and cream,” he said, and lapped the crest of her breast.

“Honey?” Penny sounded turned-on; which, in turn, made Leonard feel triumphant.

“Yeah-huh?”

“There are better things you could do with your mouth right now…”

He kissed his way down her belly. “Well, I’m not quite sure…if that’s true…” He grabbed the plate of cheesecake and took it under the covers with him. “But we’re about to find out…”


End file.
